


Evil Men Rarely Have Only One Victim

by makesureyouwashyourhands



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Asspollo, Burning, Character Study, Complete, Cussing, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Apollo, Explicit Language, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Narcissism, Physical Abuse, Relationship Study, Sexism, Verbal Abuse, poor artemis, poor hermes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesureyouwashyourhands/pseuds/makesureyouwashyourhands
Summary: We all know how badly Apollo treats Persephone, but people like him usually don't only subjugate one person to their toxic behavior. Here's how he treats some of the other people in his life, and how they justify it.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo & Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. "He's looking out for me," says the sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis loves her brother, even if he does suck sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape culture, extremely sexist language, justification for verbal abuse, verbal abuse, victim blaming

Artemis didn't like men. They were trashy, perverted, and downright scum most of the time. All you had to do was look at the news to see the results of their bullshit. Another innocent nymph cut open for rejecting an angry man. Another woman killed by her husband in the mortal realm. Another family slaughtered by their own father. Was it any wonder she didn't want them in her home? That she joined the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood? Just look at how Zeus treated Hera! How badly Aphrodite's marriage to Hephaestus ended! Men were naturally scum.

Of course, she had a few exceptions.

Her brother was the main one. The only one, actually. It was hard not to get attached to the boy you grew up with. They grew up alone, _of course,_ because whoever their father was didn't care enough about them or their mother to stay. It was Apollo who would tell her which boys to steer clear of in school. Apollo who never let her walk home alone.

_"You can't go!"_

_"Why not? It's just the movies, I'll be with my friends."_

_"It's past dark, someone will get you. That's just how guys are. We can't help it."_

_"I told you, I'll be with my friends!"_

_"Like a bunch of weak-ass girls could do shit against a guy!"_

_"Fuck you, pig!"_

_"Fine! Leave then! GET FUCKING RAPED, SEE IF I CARE! YOU **ASKED FOR IT!"**_

_She shut the door behind her, curling her hands into fists. Ass! Sexist pig! She could take care of herself! Her shooting was better than his and everyone knew it._

_Yet, her anger dissipated as soon as it came. He was just worried about her, was all. He was just looking out for her, like they'd always done, even if he was stupid about it._

_She'd have to send him an apology text after the movie._

Apollo was a little bit too concerned about what she wore, as far as she was concerned. A tube top did not make her a "target". Skinny jeans did not "signal" anything to anyone decent, no matter what he said. She got it, she was sister, he was being overprotective, whatever! He didn't have to nag her.

_"What are you **doing?"**_

_"What does it look like? I'm burning all your whore clothes, obviously!"_

_"Those are mine! You have no right to do anything with them!"_

_"Oh please! You'll thank me once the girl next to you is found in someone's trunk and not you."_

_"First of all, no one should be in anyone's trunk--"_

_"They should if they're asking for it."_

_"Apollo!"_

_"Whatever, keep your whore clothes! Look like a slut, see what happens!"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_He was being a jerk. He was being a total fucking douche. But she couldn't stay angry forever. It was a dick move, and she was making him pay her back for whatever he destroyed, but he was just looking out for her._

That was all it was. They looked out for each other. He was just a little extreme about it. So she could forgive the crude comments, the stupid insults, the ridiculous notions of women being weak and defenseless. In the end, he was still her brother. He was a good person. He was just trying to make sure she didn't get hurt! He was the one who warned her about the dangers of men. The ones that went beyond fathers who leave. He was her brother, he'd never hurt anyone.

_"You're so fucking stupid! What's a woman without a husband? An ugly fucking crone!"_

He was just looking out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Apollo definitely contributed to Artemis' "men are actual scum no exceptions except my immediate family" attitude


	2. "He's just kidding," says the friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes thinks Apollo is the best friend he's ever had. Granted, he's one of the only ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: verbal abuse, threats of harm, physical abuse, burning, justification for verbal and physical abuse

Hermes was loathe to admit it, but he didn't actually have a whole lot of friends. It was Persephone, Apollo, Thanatos, possibly Artemis, and... that was basically it. Oh sure, he made a lot of _connections_ through his job as Messenger of the Gods™, but that wasn't the same as friendship. Friendship went beyond work. He valued each and every friend he _did_ have dearly.

So he valued his first friend, Apollo, even more.

The story of how they met was pretty damn funny. Hermes had heard of the guy, and decided that stealing his sacred cattle was the absolute funniest prank he could think of. He was a baby god at the time. Like, sixteen years old. So he goes and does that, and Apollo pulls up to his house like, "Where the fuck are my cows?" And it was so fucking good.

_"If you ever, EVER, take anything of mine again, brat, I'll **burn** you."_

He was just kidding, of course, and they became best friends not long after. They'd been friends ever since. Even moved in together! That was Friendship Goals. They were Best Buds for Life. Hermes would play jokes on him, and he'd joke around in return.

_"WHY DID YOU GLUE ALL OF MY UNDERWEAR TO THE CEILING?"_

_"You said you wanted high-waisted pants."_

_"Touch my clothes, again, Hermes! Touch them again! SEE HOW YOU LIKE TOUCHING THE **INSIDE OF THE SUN** , HERMES!_

_His eyes were glowing gold. Always one to put on a show! Hermes had to admire his dedication, even if it made his hairs stand on end. Even if he was positive he would not be touching any of Apollo's clothes ever again. It was funny. He was just kidding!_

Apollo was assertive. Hermes liked that in a person. It was cool to have an assertive friend. Not that Hermes wasn't assertive himself, he just liked being a little more loose with things. Apollo liked things exactly the way he liked them and nothing else. It was admirable. 

_"What the fuck is this?"_

_"It's the menu."_

_"I already ordered!"_

_"We're out of what you ordered. I'm terribly sorry, but you'll have to order again."_

_"It's cool, ma'am--"_

_"No, it isn't! I ordered what I ordered, and I'm not getting it? Bullshit! Give me what I ordered!"_

_"We don't have--"_

_**"GIVE IT** TO ME!"_

_"Apollo, buddy..."_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR THIS BITCH BEFORE I TURN YOU BOTH INTO **PILES OF ASH!"**_

_His eyes gleamed gold, and he unleashed some of his godly power. How funny! He was really committed to the bit! Even if Hermes' arm stung from where the flare-up had burned him... He was fine! It was just an accident. They got their food in the end. Apollo even healed his arm later! He was just kidding when he said that. He didn't want to hurt anyone there. Especially not his best friend. They laughed over the meal, unbothered, because it was a joke. He was just kidding._

Apollo was a funny guy. He put so much effort into the tiniest bits! He was a good friend to have! A bit of a different kind of friend than Artemis or Persephone, but a friend all the same. Thanatos and Persephone wouldn't get their jokes. To them it would seem real. Like Apollo was actually going to hurt Hermes. It was a joke! He was just kidding. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

**_"I'll teach you to fuck with me!"_ **

_It hurt. It only hurt for a few minutes, though, because he was healed right after._

He was just kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Hermes is kinda lonely. Also, he literally lives with Apollo so he's like target #1 for any of Apollo's outbursts.


	3. "I'm a good man," says the wicked one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is a benevolent god. This he knows for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: delusion, victim blaming, implied r@pe, possesiveness, toxic behavior, inflated self importance

Apollo was, in no small way, one of the most valuable gods in Olympus. He was the god of the sun. A god of music, medicine, knowledge, truth, poetry, herds, and more. He was easily the mortal realm's favorite god. There were countless statues and temples devoted to his brilliance. Anyone was lucky to be with him.

So when he spent that night with Persephone, he didn't understand why she hated him or why she got so upset with him afterwards. What was to be mad about? She was HIS girl! His! Anyone and everyone was lucky to be _his_. There were people out there who would kill to be _his_ , who would die to be _his._ But she didn't appreciate it. She ran off with that old man, Hades. A guy who couldn't be more clearly manipulating her if he _tried!_

He didn't know how Persephone could hate him when she hung out with the two people he was with the most. Wasn't Artemis telling her about all those times he protected her? Was she not fucking _grateful_ for everything he did for her? For fucking carrying her throughout their entire childhood? She was a stupid girl, stupid enough to think she could get by without a _husband_ , but he still put up with her! Of course, Artemis took advantage of that. Couldn't even put in a good word to the girl he liked.

_"Tell her to date me!"_

_"I'm not telling her to date anybody! I'm **trying** to get her to join the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood! Besides, she doesn't like you like that--"_

_"Your stupid club for **hags?** Bitch! That's only for girls who are so worthless they can't get a man to fuck them! Just because you're in this stupid phase--"_

_"'Phase'? I'm a fucking adult! And I'm older than you! Don't try to parent me--"_

_**"--doesn't** mean you get to rob everyone else of their sense!"_

_"Fuck you!"_

Stupid bitch! And Hermes! You'd think his supposed Best Friend would be more supportive! But _no!_ Instead, he kept making fun of him! Wouldn't stop poking fun at how there was finally a girl that despised him. Probably out of jealousy. 

_"Damn, she **really** doesn't like you!"_

_"SHUT up!"_

_"It's just a fact!"_

_"Another **fact** is that I'm about to sear your fingerprints off."_

_Of course, Hermes just laughed. He didn't continue though. Apollo supposed that was good enough. So long as Hermes didn't pull the same shit twice, Apollo had no reason to go through with his threats. Hermes was lucky. As his best friend, he got another chance. It proved how benevolent Apollo really was to him, a puny messenger god. Anyone else would've been screaming already._

Nobody in his life appreciated him nearly enough. They would learn. Artemis to be grateful. Hermes, to respect him. Persephone, to love him. They would learn. He was a good guy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo definitely thinks less of the other gods and their domains


End file.
